Love to Love Her
by XBreathing-ColorX
Summary: Naurto song drabbles.
1. Love to Love Her

Love to Love Her

_[A Sabaku no Gaara Song Drabble]_

_Fleetwood Mac: Rhiannon_

…

Gaara had never in his life encountered anyone so like her before. She was so bashfully beautiful, so effortlessly elegant, so authentically amazing. "Kazekage-sama," she said smoothly, her voice like chocolate. "Temari-san wanted me tell you there will be a briefing today at five." He gazed into her enchanting eyes. They seemed to go on endlessly; as if they alone could tell the entire story of her life.

He nodded his head in affirmation.

"Also Konoha's leader Tsunade-sama has sent a squad of three here on a delivery mission. They should be arriving at six tomorrow morning." With every word she spoke she took him by the heart.

He nodded his head again.

Her eyes glance down at his messy and disorganized desk. "Is there anything you'd like me to do for you?" She asks, cautiously scanning over the papers which held no sense of order.

He'd love to be her lover.

"If you'd so desire I could help you organize your office," she suggests. She was so intelligent, her vocabulary so heightened. Sighing he at last spoke,

"Yes, that should be fine for now. Come by my office again after the briefing, we'll sort through things then." She bows her head respectfully and leaves him alone.

Leaning back into his auburn leather chair he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Maybe then he could also sort through his feelings for the beautiful woman. Maybe then.

**Word Count:** 238


	2. Kiss

Kiss

_[A Sabaku no Gaara Drabble]_

_Prince: Kiss_

…

_ watched in shame as another provocative teenage girl approached her village leader with hearts in her eyes. With the flick of her wrist she brushed her hair from off her shoulder and batted he eyelashes furiously. Her vibrant red lips started feverishly moving together and apart; her tongue dramatically playing hide and seek in her mouth. _ couldn't quite make out what she was saying to the Kazekage but imagined the conversation was going somewhere along these lines:

_"Oi Kazekage-sama! I just got back from a __long__ mission out, and I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out to dinner with me tonight…" _

_"Sorry, but no. I have a lot of work to do."_

And, as if on cue, the fiery headed man stepped around the overly exposed adolescent and made his way towards her. A smirk etched onto her face as she fell into pace beside him, following him dutifully to his office.

"Another girl looking to take you out, I'm suspecting?" she questions, holding open his door for him to briskly walk past her.

"These women, they're just… not quite getting the picture," he murmurs, falling into his chair. Striding up beside him she places her hand on her hip and glances out the window. "I don't want all their gifts, and I'm not interested in how smooth of a talker they are. All I really want…" he pauses to breathe. The girl with waving [H/C] hair looks down at him, a gleam in her eyes. A smile hints at his ghostly features as he tugs on her wrist and pulls her down to his face, swiftly placing a sweet kiss on her warm lips.

"Is a kiss," she finishes. Gaara smiles softly and places his lips to hers again.

**Word Count:** 297


	3. Fancy Footwork

Fancy Footwork

_[A Kiba Inzuka Song Drabble]_

_Chromeo: Fancy Footwork_

…

Bodies collided in sensual movements as everyone moved to the rhythm of the music. Kiba bounced and stepped his way to the girl with the slim [E/C] eyes and lustrous hair.

She flashed him a smile, her body swaying to the sound. He grinned back, coming closer.

This was his chance. He had to show her just exactly the type of guy he was. _She_ was a dancer-loved the way the music made her feel, the way her rhythmic movement seemed to put her life into perspective. So, for her, he danced.

He danced right there like his feet were on fire. He put everything he had into every lively step and jive, positive on winning the girls heart. When the song drifted to an end, and a slower melody followed suit, he stopped to breath. His eyes mingled with hers, waiting desperately to hear what she had to say. Finally she smiled, flicked a stray piece of hair from his face and spoke whimsically,

"Not bad." Grinning from ear to ear, he huffed a thank you, and tailed her back out onto the dance floor, ready to show her his fancy footwork.

~~~~~~~~~~  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>195


	4. If He Catches Us

«If He Catches Us»

_[A Hidan Song Drabble]_

_Sean Paul: Temperature_

…

Pale lips trailed hot kisses down her neck as thunder rumbled outside the window, disguising the moan rolling off _'s tongue. "_Hidan,_" she gasped, her nails dragging ruthlessly down his bare back, leaving inflamed welts in their wake.

The man with white hair pulled away from her, a string of drool stretching from her skin to his lips. "You know stormy weather's never kept Deidara from coming back to the base before…" he hushed, his eyes scanning down her bare body. Her cool fingers ran over the creases in his chest.

"We've gone too far to stop now Hidan…" she breathed, her hand wrapping around the back of his neck and pulling him back to her. His hands eagerly roamed over her curves as he whispered in her ear,

"_, if he catches us, I'm not defending your ass." The [E/C] eyed girl smirked, her hand teasingly lingering his nether region.

"If he catches us, I'll just say I got cold a needed someone to warm me up…" Breathing heavy, he licked the shell of her ear.

"You'll be burning the fuck up by the end this night..."

**Word Count: **188


	5. Graveyard Dancing

Graveyard Dancing

_[A Sasori Song Drabble]_

_Destroy Rebuild Until God Shows: Graveyard Dancing_

…

Sasori watched as her head lulled to the side, her closed eyelids tightening. He shook his own head lightly, returning his attention to the puppet he worked on.

"What are you going to do with that girl, un?" Deidara asked, looking on from the opposite end of the room.

"I haven't decided yet," he replies, his voice soft and gentle. "She'd make for a lovely puppet…" he mumbles, more to himself than to his partner. He looks back to her; her lustrous hair falling like waves around her shoulders, covering her bare chest. His eyes grazing over her nude body, he noticed the coat of goose bumps rising on her anemic skin. Carefully placing his dummy to the side, he stood up and sauntered over to the bed, ripping the blanket from the mattress and then returning to drape it over her shapely figure.

"She's very pretty, un. I think she makes for a better human than puppet," Deidara remarks. The red haired man tossed him an uncaring look. Sitting down beside her he gently runs the back of his knuckles against her rosy cheek.

"I just don't understand, I offered for her to become like me, and she refused; she cried and yelled… Beauty like this shouldn't be wasted. Why wouldn't you want to live forever?" His fingers traced the edges of her lips. "She should be _begging_ me to change her; immortality is wonderful. I truly love her, but all she ever does is cry when she sees me, claiming she hates me so..." His fingers stop moving on her unconscious face. "I suppose that is why she must change." He shakes his head again in disappointment and returns to his careful work on the wooden figure.

**Word Count: **287


	6. It's All Over Now

It's All Over Now

_[A Sasuke Uchiha Song Drabble]_

_Saosin: It's All Over Now_

…

The silver blade stained with crimson innocence fell from Sasuke's shaking hand. He stared down at the lifeless, feminine figure. _I had to do it,_ he told himself, his stare lingering on the pooling blood beside her pale neck. The girls involuntary quivers came fewer and farther between as signs of life slowly faded from her tired turquoise eyes. The maddening sound of her heartbeat, after so many years, was silenced.

Falling to his knees beside her, his eyes studied her face. "You don't need me," he whispered to her corpse. "You never needed me. It wasn't my fault you were alone… It wasn't my _fucking _fault." He brushed a stray strand of soft brown hair from her face. His wry eyes glanced down to the horrid gash across her neck, to all the sinful gore that spilled from the open wound. Slowly he raised his hand and covered the cut. It almost looked as if nothing was wrong. As if she was nothing more than asleep.

He stood up and picked up his blade. "It's all over now…" he hushed, his words falling on deaf ears. He walked away from the mess he made, concentrating on the cold feeling of her blood on his hand.

**Word Count: 210**


	7. My Love

My Love

_[A Naruto Uzumaki Song Drabble]_

_Just Timberlake Ft. T.I.: My Love_

…

The teen with sunshine blonde hair stepped up to _'s front door; the girl with the beautiful eyes and warm smile. Knocking rapidly, he adjusted his shirt and hid his hand behind his back. "Yes?" _'s mother answered, staring at him with curious eyes. Giving her his best smile, he presented her the flowers and love note.

"Hello Ms._, lovely to see you today. Would you give these to _ for me?" He asked, using only his best grammar and etiquette. A grin immediately plastered across her, laugh lines forming at the edges of her eyes.

"No, but _you_ can!" She cheers. "Please, come inside! _ should be in her bedroom!" Nodding his head respectfully, he ascends the stairs and walks up to the door with flowers and stars painted on it. He knocks again.

"Come in!" His love sings, and he obliges. Entering her room she's immediately startled off her bed and onto her feet. "Naruto-kun? What are you doing here?" She exclaims, self-consciously running her fingers through her unkempt [H/C] hair.

"I am here," he starts, stepping closer to her and revealing his gifts. "to give you these." Gasping, she grabs the presents from his hands.

"Oh Naruto-kun! Thank you! But why?" She asks, admiring the beautiful bouquet with dreamy eyes. Leaning down, he presses his lips to hers.

"They're for you, my love." Throwing her arms around his neck, she kisses him back warmly.

"Thank you so much babe, I love you." Holding her waist tightly, he pecks her sweetly on the lips.

"I love you too."

**Word Count: **263


	8. The Way You Make Me Feel

The Way You Make Me Feel

_[A Rock Lee Song Drabble]_

_Michael Jackson: The Way You Make Me Feel_

…

"_-chan!" A familiar voice exclaimed as a body hopped out in front of the small girl. "Where are you off to?" He asks.

"Hey Lee, I'm just delivering this message from the hospital to Tsunade-sama," the [E/C] eyed girl breathed, stepping around him politely and continuing walking. Skipping up beside her he says,

"Well after that, if you have some free time, would you like to go out with me?" Freezing mid-stride she faces him, completely awestruck.

"W-What do you mean by that?" She stammers, the blood rushing like race horses to her cheeks.

"I mean, would you like to be my girlfriend?" He clarifies, revealing a small stuffed bear. A smile growing on her face like a disease she bites her lip and slowly takes the bear from his grasp. "When I am near you _-chan, oh you make me feel like the happiest man alive! You make me want to run laps around this entire village and announce my love for you to all the villagers! _-chan, you're the one for me!"

"Lee-kun I," she breathes, glancing around at all the people who tried to eavesdrop on their conversation. "I… Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend."

Lee, not being able to handle his feelings, took off running down the road like his feet were on hot coals. And with every step, he did exactly what he said he'd do-shouted for everyone to hear just exactly how _ made him feel.

**Word Count: **346


	9. Control Myself

Control Myself

_[A Suigetsu Hozuki Song Drabble]_

_LL Cool J Ft. Jennifer Lopez: Control Myself_

…

The small hotel room shared by all the members of Team Taka was quiet and still, aside from the annual giggles coming from under the blanket of the pallet on the floor positioned in the farthest corner of the room. Sasuke occupied the only bed in the room, lying uncaringly across the made sheets with his arms beneath his head and his eyes closed. Karin sat at the edge of the bed, staring mindlessly at the television screen, trying to ignore the couple concealed beneath the blanket. Jugo had pulled a chair up to the only window in the room and was gazing out the pane and into the night sky, truly oblivious to the excited giggles.

"Hehehe! Suigetsu-kun…" a girl said in sensual tone. A low, manly laugh followed suit and the sound of the sheets rustling together immediately proceeded.

Ooh _-chan…" a man growled, and the girl squeaked.

"Shut _up_!" Karin yelled, finally losing her temper. "Sasuke make them stop!" She griped, turning around to face him. The raven haired man opened one eye lazily.

"Suigetsu, _, knock it off," he commanded sternly. Poking their heads out from under the cover, their messy hair and _'s smeared make-up hinting at their dirty deed. Grinning, the [E/C] eyed girl immediately said cheekily,

"Sorry Sasuke!" Smirking, the silver haired man added,

"Yeah, it's just hard for me to control myself…" The two lovers looked at each other and started giggling, annoying Karin again. Sasuke just closed his eyes.

**Word Count: **250


	10. Girl Like You

Girl Like You

_[A Shikamaru Nara Song Drabble]_

_Bow Wow Ft. Chris Brown: Shortie Like Mine_

…

Shikamaru had defeated himself in yet another round of shogi. He sighed, staring across the playing board to the empty seat in front of him. He remembered a time when his sensei would be sitting there, telling him how much he'd grown, how good he'd become at the game. But he wasn't around to tell him that anymore.

"Hey Shikamaru!" A familiar voice coos, a sudden body filling that empty void. His eyes were brimming with beautiful [H/C] hair, shining eyes, and a heart-tugging smile. "I've been looking all over for you! I should've known I'd find you here," she sings playfully. Glancing down at the playing board she comment, "have you been playing yourself again? You know you'll never get any better if _you're _the only person you ever play." He watches quietly as she starts to put the pieces back at their starting points. "Here, I'll play you. But I'm letting you know now I'm not gonna go easy on you!" She makes the first move then looks up at him expectantly, a cocky smile toying at her full, rosy lips.

Absentmindedly the teen with brown hair leans across the table and kisses her wetly on the lips. _ doesn't even have to think; she immediately kisses him back. When he pulls away, she still has that same confident smile on her face. "I was wondering when you'd do that." Shikamaru smirks, kisses her again.

"You know, _, I'm pretty lucky to have found a girl like you." The small girl grins and pulls him back into her.

**Word Count: **266


	11. Super Bass

Super Bass

_[A Sasuke Uchiha Song Drabble]_

_Nicki Minaj: Super Bass_

…

If Sasuke could stare at one thing for the rest of his life, he'd decided, it would be her face. The way she smiled, and the glint in her eyes whenever she found something clever… She made his skin ripple like a wave with just the flicker of her tongue behind those pearly white teeth.

He had to fight intensely, _vigorously_ to ignore and disguise his inner urges. Could he not just be content with her presence on his team?

Of course not, because she was so much more than just a member of his team. She was _. And oh, how she captivated his mind. He watched her, and loved doing so. He listened for her voice, and wouldn't dare tune out. He smelled her strawberry scent, and couldn't imagine smelling anything else.

And my oh my, did she like this boy. Sasuke, the heart throb of the world, had had _many_ girls come onto him, and had experienced his fair share of romantic advances. And they were all so easy to ignore, to pass on, to even laugh at. But oh, _. She was… She was amazing.

She was looking at him now. He happily held her gaze. She smiled, and he felt the tidal wave rush over his anemic skin. Sauntering towards him, she softly grazed her hand down his arm and to his own hand, taking hold of it and bringing it to her chest. "You feel that?" She whispered. The young Uchiha wanted to look to see if anyone was around, but couldn't bring himself to leave her stare. She leaned in closer, and he could taste her fresh breath on his lips. "_Listen…_" she urges, grabbing his head and eagerly pushing it to her heart. "It's beating for you, Sasuke…" she lulls in his ear. "It's super bass, baby. And it's all for you." Her fingers roamed through his hair, and before she could take another breath, Sasuke's lips were on hers. Pulling away, she grinned heavily, resting her forehead on his. "Boy you got my heartbeat running away..." Sasuke smirked, kissing her again.

**Word Count: **350


	12. You're the Only Thing You Talk About

:.-.: You're the Only Thing You Talk About :.-.:

_[A Sasuke Uchiha Drabble]_

Today was a day just like any other. Team Hebi walked, without hesitation, through a bitterly hot and arid desert. Suigetsu barely managed along, constantly sipping on one of his many canisters of water. Jugo took eerily light steps considering his immense body stature. Karin briskly paced herself alongside Sasuke, who walked with such dominance and pride that it was practically oozing out of his skin. And then, of course, there was _. Despite being the smallest member of the squad, the [E/C] eyed girl had the biggest attitude and lowest tolerance level for bullshit.

_ was honestly a person that you either loved, or hated. Very seldom were ones feelings towards her in between those two drastic realms of emotions. Currently, her teammates feelings were half and half: Suigetsu and Jugo utterly adored her. Loved the way she always stated the truth, the way she never had any fear, _everything_ about her. But her other two allies, Sasuke and Karin, rather disliked her. In fact, for the exact same reasons Suigetsu and Jugo loved her.

So, as they walked, the small girl turned to the man with silver hair. "Suigetsu-san, how are you feeling?" Taking another swig of his water her responds,

"Okay. But if we don't get to some shade soon there's gonna be a problem." Pursing her lips at the thought of said problems, _ turns to her leader.

"Sasuke, are we almost through with this desert?" Without even giving her a sideways glance he answers,

"No. But we have to keep on this path, I can feel Akatsuki's presence growing closer." Marching up beside him she says bitterly,

"You know what Sasuke? You're the only thing you talk about."

"Hn, and you're point is?"

"The point is that you're not that great."

Sasuke only smirked.

**Word Count: **300


	13. Turn Me On

|Turn Me On|

_[A Sasuke Uchiha Song Drabble]_

_Chris Brown: Popping_

…

If ever in his life Sasuke had been attracted to a girl, it was now. The way this woman walked, talked, carried herself-_everything_ she did turned the man on. He at first had noticed her for nothing more than her striking beauty. He whimsically watched as she let some poor fool buy her a few drinks. The more attention he paid her the more stunning she became.

After paying for three drinks, she roughed up his hair and walked away, her hips swaying with ever step as she sat down with a group of girls who all leaned in to listen to her story. They burst out laughing when she finished, and she gave them a confident smirk. The young Uchiha couldn't take it. She was everything he'd ever imagined the perfect girl to be like. Beautiful, radiant, confident, _and_ a leader.

Standing up, he strode over to the booth she sat at and cleared his throat, but the moment he opened his mouth she was already speaking. "Well, well, if it isn't the guy who's been staring me down all night. Finally decided to say something?" Admittedly he was shocked by her statement, but you couldn't tell by his suave expression.

"So you've noticed me too," he says coolly. He noted how all her friends were already swooning over him. She glances at her group, rolls her eyes and stands up.

"Come on, let's get out of here," she says, starting to walk towards the exit. Nodding his head to her friends, he follows suit of her.

"I've got a hotel room across the street…" he starts, his finger lightly running up her spine. She shivers at his touch.

"Show the way," she says, gesturing for him to walk ahead. He smirks, and she returns to the look.

**Word Count: **318


End file.
